The present invention relates to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to a pointing device for a computer.
A pointing device is required for a computer system having a graphics oriented operating system, such as Windows95 and WindowsNT. Consequently, computer specifications require a pointing device as basic equipment. The pointing device permits a user of the computer to control a pointer on a display for the computer system.
A mouse is one such pointing device. The mouse is a hand-held device operated on a flat surface which, in cooperation with the necessary computer hardware and software, allows the user to control movement of a cursor or pointer on the display. For example, if the user desires to move the pointer to the upper left of the display, the user properly orients the mouse on the flat operating surface, such as a table top, and pushes the mouse in the direction of the upper left corner of the display while watching the display. The pointer changes position to correspond to the relative change in position of the mouse. Thus, the user can guide the pointer to any position on the display using the mouse.
A mouse includes at least two switches, which are typically in the form of buttons. These buttons permit the user to signify to the computer to perform various functions. Typically, the left mouse button is the primary button used to select windows, pull down menus, highlight text, etc. For example, for a word processing program operating in Microsoft Windows95, a menu of selectable commands arranged in a sequence are displayed along an upper portion of the display. These selectable commands are typically pull down menus. The user positions the pointer over a desired command and depresses the left mouse button. By continuing to hold the left mouse button, a menu of additional commands are displayed for the user to select from.
Overall, operation of the mouse requires that the user have a certain level of hand motor skill control. Unfortunately, a computer user with poor motor skill control as a result of Parkinson""s disease or poor eyesight, for example, has difficulty controlling his hand for positioning the pointer at a desired screen location. Nonetheless, once the desired command has been selected, such as a NEW document command, the user can productively use a computer utilizing a voice recognition program, such as a word processing program that types words responsive to the user""s voice.
Precision in controlling the mouse which in turns controls positioning of the pointer is important. A graphics oriented operating system typically allows control or adjustments with respect to operation of the mouse for positioning of the pointer. For example, the pointer speed or sensitivity at which movement of the mouse corresponds to movement of the pointer can be adjusted. In addition, a pointer trail can be included with the pointer to highlight direction thereof on the display when the mouse is moved. Unfortunately, these options do not necessarily assist a user with poor hand motor skill control or poor eyesight. Therefore, there is a continuing need to provide a computer system that can be operated by a motion impaired user with limited hand motor skill control.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mouse that can be operated by a motion impaired user having limited hand motor skill control, and a corresponding method associated therewidth.
This and other objects, advantages and features in accordance with the present invention are provided by a computer system for a motion impaired user. The computer system includes a housing, a processor in the housing, and a display connected to the processor for displaying at least one menu of selectable commands arranged in a sequence. A mouse is connected to the processor for positioning a pointer on the display responsive to movement of the mouse. A mouse template preferably comprises at least one elongate body having a plurality of stations therealong corresponding to the sequence of selectable commands and cooperates with the mouse for assisting the motion impaired user so that when the mouse is positioned at a station, the pointer on the display is positioned at the corresponding selectable command of the at least one menu.
Each station of the mouse template preferably includes a recessed notch for receiving a mating portion of the mouse. The mating portion of the mouse slidably engages each respective station. The mouse and mouse template cooperate with each other so that when the mouse is positioned at a station, the pointer is positioned at the corresponding selectable command of the display menu. The pointer is advantageously positioned at the corresponding selectable command regardless of where the pointer may have been positioned. Accordingly, a motion impaired user can position the pointer to a desired selectable command by positioning the mouse to a corresponding station on the mouse template. Once the mouse is inserted into a station, the user simply selects a mouse button to select the corresponding selectable command.
The mouse template preferably further comprises a first pad portion adjacent the at least one elongate body and comprises a plurality of spaced apart tracks extending outwardly from respective stations. The mouse further comprises a guide for being slidably engaged within a track to guide the mouse therealong. The mouse template preferably further comprises a second pad portion adjacent the first pad portion having a substantially flat surface so that a non-motion impaired user can position the pointer in a desired location on the display.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for assisting a motion impaired user operating a computer system. The computer system comprises a housing, a processor in the housing and a display connected to the processor for displaying at least one menu of selectable commands arranged in a sequence. A mouse is connected to the processor. A mouse template preferably comprises at least one elongate body having a plurality of stations therealong corresponding to the sequence of selectable commands. The method preferably comprises the step of positioning the mouse to one of the plurality of stations so that the pointer on the display is positioned at a selectable command corresponding to the selected station.